


We're Family

by Kawaiicoyote



Series: Family [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the adults start fighting, leave it to the bravest little girl to put them in their place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Family

**Author's Note:**

> Little fic that can be read with or without "Pack Means Family"
> 
> So much Lilo and Stitch. It gave me feels okay?
> 
> Character references:  
> Victoria, named after Allison's mom.
> 
> The rest of the pack is there but not everyone is tagged.

She can hear them all arguing. The words aren’t clear to her, but she can just make out a few naught words coming from Papa Argent and Daddy. She can also hear Mommy and the rest of the pack joining in too. Nobody is saying anything nice to anyone anymore.

The little girl wanders back into the living room and pulls herself up onto the couch, all by herself like a big girl, where Mommy had put her before all the grownups had gone into the big room. There were at Mister Hale’s house, and it was really big and scared the little girl at first, but he had a television like the one they had at home and Mommy had turned cartoons on for her

She watches the movie, the sounds and colors distracting her from the voices that are rising even further, are getting closer.

From the screen she can tell the movie is getting sad, but she doesn’t fully understand it. There’s a lot of arguing going on, and the puppy from space is always getting in trouble, and there’s a lot of yelling.

Her big brown eyes move from the television to the loud voices filtering through the house then back to the movie.

‘Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten,’ the voice of the blue puppy filters in from the screen.

She can hear footsteps now, and they sound angry to her. She scrambles up to stand on the cushion of the couch, forgetting she’s not allowed to do that, and peers over the back of the couch as all the adults start to stomp into the hall outside the living room.

“Look Chris, it’s your hunters that are causing the trouble, not the pack,” Mister big-scary-Hale man shouts at Papa Argent, she ducks a little when she sees his red eyes. She remembers that means he’s really angry.

Papa Argent Scoffs as he yanks on his jacket, and shakes his head, a nasty scowl on his face as he points a finger at someone. The little girl looks and sees he’s pointing at Mommy, who looks like she’s trying not to cry even though her face is pink and puffy. She looks really sad to the little girl.

“It’s us, or them Allison,” Papa Argent shouts at Mommy and she flinches. Daddy takes a step forward and puts his arms around Mommy but Papa argent doesn’t back down. “If you choose Pack then you can forget about this Family.”

At that the little girl looks back at the television, and then bristles, and then puts on her best “big girl” mean face and jumps down from the couch.

The only one to really notice her is Mister Peter, who is sitting on the stairs, but he doesn’t say anything. He just looks on with curiosity and a fond smile on his face as the little girl stomps towards them, little hands on her little hips.

“Ohana means family!” She shouts at them as loud as and clear as she can. Silence falls around them as all eyes turn to the little four year old with a mop of reddish-brown hair and wide brown eyes.

“Victoria, the adults’ are_” Papa Argent starts but Victoria’s hand flies out to stop him. Oh how she is every bit of Allison’s daughter.

“No Papa,” Victoria says, her chest puffed out and her lips pursed. “Ohana means family. And… and,” She pauses taking a big breath. “Family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten.”

Victoria closes her mouth at that and moves to Allison and Scott and takes their hands, pulling as hard as she can muster. Victoria moves them until they’re standing to Chris and she takes Allison’s hand and puts it in Scott’s. She then takes Scott’s hand and places it in Chris’ hand, then finally she takes Chris’ hand and bravely places it in Derek’s.

Little Victoria takes Derek’s free hand and reaches on tiptoes to stretch and take Allison’s hand. She nods to herself then looks up at all the grownups. “We’re family. So we’re not allowed to leave anyone behind, or forget anyone.”

The rest of the pack are on the stairs with Peter, watching with fondness and surprise at how a tiny little girl could be the smartest of them all.

The adults in Victoria’s circle all look guilty and ashamed. Allison is crying now but doesn’t look as sad as she did at first. She let’s go of Scott’s hand and bends to pick Victoria up, hugging her even though she has a death grip on Derek’s hand.

One by one they form a group hug with Victoria in the center of them.

It isn’t two seconds later, that Stile’s bursts through the door looks wild eyed and frantic but stops dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

“Why did I get an emergency text about hell breaking loose and walk in to find hell frozen over instead?” He asks, completely dumbfounded.

Derek gives him a sheepish grin and opens an arm out to him and Stiles immediately goes to him.

“Ohana means family,” Derek simply states as if that would clear everything up. Stiles is confused, but goes with it. He likes hugs and now has the strongest urge to watch Lilo and Stitch.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback? It's always appreciated.


End file.
